


sticks

by wizardsquirrel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Tourette's Syndrome, also!! remus has a tic that mimics st/bbing himself so be careful, implied animal death mentions??, lmk if i need to add tags :], remus has a tic that includes ~sexual~ words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsquirrel/pseuds/wizardsquirrel
Summary: remus is panicked bc of a triggering tic, logan helps him calm down, then they’re gay, that’s it.also the title is just bc. sap + tics sounds like sticks. :]
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	sticks

Logan had gotten a call from Remus that ended as soon as he picked up.

So there he was, fumbling with his keys just trying to get back into their apartment.

“Are you alright?” he yelled, as soon as he opened the door. He let his stuff fall by the door as he hurried to  the living room.

Remus stood there, crying and ticking a closed fist to his chest.

“I call it the self-stabby,” Remus had told Logan before, lightheartedly.

This wasn’t lighthearted, though. Logan could see how panicked Remus was.

“I can’t stop,” Remus sobbed. “I swear I don’t want to-”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, can I touch your shoulder?”

Remus nodded, and Logan rested his hand on Remus’ shoulder.

“You need to calm down from your panic first. Can you tell me five things you can see?”

“You. The sink. The table. The chairs. The flowers.”

_ He got me those flowers, they’re so pretty, I love him, I want to make him some flowers too. _

“Thank you, love, now four things you can feel?”

“Your hand. My clothes. My hand. Stress.”

_ I hope he’ll let that last one slide. _

“Three things you can hear?”

_ Thank goodness. _

“Your voice. The TV. My voice. My hand.”

_ It’s stab stab stabbing against my chest. _

“Two things you can smell?”

“Burnt toast. Air freshener spray.”

_ Yuck. _

“One thing you can taste?”

“Hot wings. I think I still have some stuck in my teeth.”

_ Yum. _

“Are you feeling calmer?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect. I’ll be right back I just have to get something.”

Logan left for a moment, and came back with a flat box which he promptly sat on the table.

“Would you like to help me with this puzzle?” he asked.

“I’m ticking all over the place, Lolo, I really don’t think that’s the best idea…”

“Nonsense,” Logan insisted. “I don’t mind a mess, and I think it may help more than you would think.”

“Mmm… if you say so,” Remus agreed reluctantly.

Logan smiled and held up a puzzle piece. “I do!”

-

Surprisingly enough, the puzzle did help.

Remus only cleared the board seven or so times, but by the time they were done, his tics had faded into the background of his focus.

Then Logan offered to stay with him, and Remus laid down in his lap as he sat down with a book to read.

“Skoodly boo, a skoodly boo, a skoodly boo,” Remus mumbled to himself.

Logan pretended to be reading, and not listening in all too fondly.

_ God, I love him. Shit. Ought I remind him? It might not be a welcome disturbance at this exact moment… _

_ Or maybe it is? Maybe he’ll be cute and sappy about it, that’s always a possibility, and very worth the risk. _

Logan looked up from his book, seemingly sudden to onlookers but all too overthought and planned to him.

“Remus?” he asked, checking for his boyfriend’s full attention.

“Mhm?” came the almost sleepy-sounding reply.

“I love you.”

There was a second where Remus seemed caught off his guard.

Then he squeaked and smiled and stimmed, and Logan couldn’t help but do a bit of the same.

“You’re cute!” Logan said, his tone accusatory as he let his hands fall to his sides and shake and flick.

“Roadkill!” Remus blurted. “Roadkill, roadkill, it’s on the side of the street!”

He was ticking, and Logan wanted to kiss his nose.

“Roadkill! I’m a sitting duck!”

Logan was really, really smitten. “A very cute duck, at that, love.”

“ _ You’re cuter-  _ Jeffrey Dahmer- _ and I love you too. _ ”

“Cute, maybe, but not cuter,” Logan corrected, his grin widening.

“Fuck me, daddy, roadkill, it’s on the side of the street-”

Logan hummed and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“-daddy, daddy, Jeffrey Dahmer!” Remus trailed off. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Logan loves me, hah, Logan loves me, hah, Logan loves me, hah, Logan loves me, hah,” Remus ticked.

Logan felt his heart flutter in his chest.

Remus must have misunderstood the look on his face, because he said, “Sorry, I can try to not do that-”

“What?” Logan asked. “No, please don’t feel pressured to repress a tick because of me. I think it’s adorable.”

“Oh,” Remus said, clearly flustered, “Jeffrey Dahmer, Logan loves me, hah, roadkill, harder daddy!”

“You’re amazing,” Logan said softly, “I’m in love.”

Remus giggled. “I’m a sitting duck! I’m a sitting duck on the side of the road! I’m in love with you too.”

Logan grinned. “I want to keep reading, but I also want to continue talking with you, do you mind if I…?”

“Yes,” Remus agreed, before Logan could even finish his sentence. “Yes, please read to me!”

“Of course, dear,” Logan said excitedly. He reopened to the page in his book that he had left off at, then he picked up reading aloud.

He didn’t get very far before Remus was ticking again- it had been an intense ticking day, Logan was honestly just relieved it was less violent now- but wasn’t that the point?

Logan got to read aloud until he got cut off, and then he got to dote on his boyfriend, then he got to read- it was ingenious, really.


End file.
